libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Daevic
Daeva were worshipped by some ancient tribes as gods and feared by others as demons. Beings of pure akasha given substance and purpose by strong emotion, daeva have natures that seem almost dualistic but are really just manifestations of the same emotion taken to different extremes; a wrath daeva may be worshipped by one tribe as a stern bringer of justice, and feared by another as an indiscriminate force of vengeance, while a daeva of desire may be seen as a loving mother figure and fertility goddess or a wanton slave to carnal desires. In truth, most daeva are both of these things simultaneously, and circumstance alone dictates how they are viewed by other beings. Some beings drives and passions are so in sync with the nature of particular daevas that they are sought out by those beings and a powerful symbiotic relationship is formed, creating a daevic, an akashic knight bound in a symbiotic relationship with a daeva whose ideals mirror his own. Role: '''The daevic gain their power by offering up their bodies as hosts to a nascent daeva who lacks sufficient essence to sustain a physical form. Feeding their essence to these untameable forces can give the daevic incredible power tied to the nature of the bonded symbiote, drastically augmenting their influence and might. The first daevic were powerful warlords capable of standing toe to toe with the monsters that ruled the ancient world, loved and feared as tyrants and kings; today’s daevics gravitate towards similar roles, seeking outlets for the boundless passions which drive them. '''Alignment: '''Daevics can be of any alignment, though their alignment choice is usually influenced by the Passion they choose '''Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 170 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Hit Die: d10 Class Skills: '''The daevic's class skills are: Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (History) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). '''Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the daevic. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Daevics are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and are proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor and shields (except tower shields). Daevic Veilweaving Daevics are always beings of powerful compulsions; this can manifest as an urge to collect or hoard beautiful things, an implacable drive for justice or vengeance, or a tendency towards fierce and passionate love or hateful and jealous envy. Whatever their motivation, it is the presence of these fierce emotions that cause the daevic to draw the attention of a daeva, a being of pure akasha who embodies this ideal. When a daevic first encounters a daeva there is a primal bonding of spirit and emotion that results in a symbiotic blending; the mortal shares their essence with the daeva, strengthening its bond to the physical world and in return the daeva girds its host in powerful akashic constructs known as veils. The DC for a saving throw against a daevic veil is 10 + the number of points of essence invested in the veil + your Cha modifier. You can only shape a certain number of veils per day (see table below). The veils granted at 1st, 4th, 9th, and 15th level must be selected from the list of veils associated with your Passion. The veils gained at 2nd, 6th, 12th, and 18th level can be selected from any marked as available to the daevic class. Veils are constructs of pure magic and are suppressed while in the area of an Antimagic Field or similar phenomena. The daevic also gains access to a special veil slot, Blood. Blood veils often have powerful effects but can cause extreme physical stress or even bodily harm to the veilweaver. At 2nd level you also gain access to your personal pool of essence, which can be invested in veils to increase their power, or directly into your daeva to strengthen its bond with you (see Passions). Your pool of available essence is listed in the table below; your character level, as noted in the attached supplement, determines the maximum quantity of essence you can invest in any single receptacle. As a swift action you can reallocate your essence investments into your veils or Passion every round. A daevic must have a good night’s rest and must spend one hour communing with his daeva to prepare his veils. This communion usually takes the form of engaging in some act aligned with their daeva’s interest; a daevic connected to a Wrath entity may spend this hour engaging in martial pursuits like boxing or performing weapon katas, while a daevic associated with Desire will spend time focusing on whatever it is he desires most, whether that be counting coins, handling objects of power or engaging in more carnal pursuits. Passions When the bond between a mortal and daeva is first established, the mortal becomes a slave to a particular motivation, but is also rewarded for her dedication to this ideal. This ideal influences the daevic’s alignment options and also what veils she shapes each day; the daevic is granted the ability to shape additional veils drawn from a list associated with her passion. These veils are actually the partially formed physical body of the possessing daeva and vary from standard veils; instead of investing essence into the veils the daevic invests it directly into her bond with her daeva, and the daeva augments and disperses it to those veils for her. Whenever a daevic invests essence into her passion the essence counts as being invested in all of the daevic’s passion veils (for example, a 9th level daevic could invest 2 points of essence into her passion and each of her 3 passion veils would count as having 2 essence invested). Because of the unusual nature of these veils, they cannot benefit from veil-specific feats or effects like Enhanced Capacity or akashic catalysts (though they can still be bound as normal). The daevic also gains additional class skills depending on his chosen passion. (A full description of the different passions can be found here) Resist Influence Starting at 5th level the symbiotic bond between the daevic and the daeva that possesses him protects him from outside influences. The daevic gains a +1 bonus to all saves vs. enchantment spells and effects. This bonus increases by an additional +1 at 8th level and every 3 levels thereafter. Chakra Binds At 2nd, 4th, and every 3 levels thereafter, the daevic unlocks chakra binds in the following order: feet, hands, wrists, shoulders, belt, neck, chest. Once a daevic has unlocked a chakra bind, he may choose to bind a veil to that slot when shaping it to unlock its corresponding bind abilities. Improved Passion Capacity The daeva’s ability to feed of his host’s essence has become even more efficient, allowing him to grow and increase his strength. At 9th and 15th level the essence capacity of your passion increases by 1. Blood Bind The daevic can access veils in an unusual way, attaching them to his very life essence. In addition to his unique Blood veils, the daevic can use his Blood slot to shape and bind Neck, Head, Headband or Body slot veils; however, when using this slot for non-Blood veils, he takes a number of points of damage equal to twice the amount of essence invested each round. He takes this damage at the start of his turn, and immediately after any time he reassigns essence Apotheosis At 20th level the separation between the daevic and daeva ceases to exist all together and he becomes one with the primal force that has driven him this far. His type changes to Outsider with the Native subtype and he no longer needs to eat or sleep. He gains Darkvision 60 feet (or increases his existing Darkvision by 60 feet). With his body utterly infused with akashic energy, he no longer needs to rest to reshape veils, but can re-assign his veils with an hour’s meditation. The daevic also gains the ability to bind veils to his Body slot. Favored Class Bonuses * Blinkling: Increase the essence capacity of your Passion by +1/6. * Dreige: Increase your natural armor by +1/6. * Dwarf: Increase the bonuses granted by your stability racial trait by +1/4. * Elf: 'Increase the bonuses granted by your elven immunities racial trait by +1/4. * '''Entoli: '(Dominion Passion only) Add a +1/3 bonus the save granted by clarity’s call. * '''Ethumion: '''Gain 1/5 of a point of essence. * '''Gamla: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. * '''Gnome: Add +1/4 to damage rolls with natural attacks. * Half-bugbear: '''Add a +1/2 bonus to all Intimidate checks. * '''Half-gnoll: '''Add +1/4 to damage rolls with natural weapons. * '''Half-sahuagin: '''Add +1/4 daily uses to your racial blood in the water ability. * '''Halfling: '''Increase the DC to Intimidate you by +1. * '''Human: Gain +1/5 point of essence. * Orc: '''Increase the total of number of negative hit points you can reach before dying by 2. * '''Ornibus: '''Add +1/5 to all bleed damage the ornibus deals. * '''Sobek: Treat one of your Passion veils as being invested with +1/5 additional essence. * '''Suqur: '''Gain +1/5 point of essence. Category:Classes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries